Tonight Von Richter Sleeps In Hell
by Gottaname
Summary: Von Richter is being hunted by the US Marines.
1. Part 1

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps in Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note: I normally write Animorphs fanfiction, but hey, I just got a wild/crazy/stupid/idiotic idea after watching Cybersix. Please do not criticize my knowledge about Cybersix. I know more than you think (really!) So sit back and enjoy and criticize/rate/flame/insult me after reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a usual night in Meridiana City. Was it hot or cold? Oh well, back to the story. Cybersix wasn't running around that night because Adrian had to mark 10 classes of literature test papers and the principal had threatened to sack Cybersix/Adrian if she/he didn't finish marking the papers by the following day. However, little did the people of Meridiana City know that 20,000 feet above the city, a pair of F-15s and a lone C-5 Galaxy bearing USAF markings was flying silently in the night sky. Inside the Galaxy…

"ETA 10 minutes to drop zone, lock and load, get ready to jump." Announced the pilot. The occupants stirred from the cargo bay of C-5. They were US marines, the very best their nation had to give. From among them rose the Lieutenant commanding this small but formidable group of twenty Marines. His soldiers looked at him through their night-vision goggles as though the pitch-black interior was brightly lit. "Okay boys. You all know why we are here, and you know I won't bother you with overly long briefings. Our mission is to capture this Nazi doctor called Von Richter. He was involved in some experiments in concentration camps during World War II. We are to capture him alive at all costs so that he can be brought to justice. So-"

"Um, sir? If this asshole is a doctor, why do we need guns, grenades, rockets and this big ole APC in the back?" a private said, motioning to a big stack of crates containing enough weapons to take over Panama and a M-113 APC strapped down. "Good question Private Jackson. We believe this 'asshole' has created a biological army. We are to capture some of them to bring them back from examination. The brass thinks that this biological army has more fight than all the Iraqis in Kuwait combined. So play this one safe. We are allowed to request air strikes or naval bombardment. The only rule we have to observe is that we are only doing night missions since we are in a civilian area. That is the end of your briefing, get ready to get off this ride." Silently, the C-5 cargo-door opened. A moment later, the C-5 was empty and the planes were heading home.

Next morning, Cybersix had her head lying on her desk. She had managed to mark 9 classes but she fell asleep when she started on the 1st paper of the 10th class (Hey! Not even a person with super-human speed, strength and endurance could have done it and live to tell the tale.) Suddenly, her alarm clock rang. Cybersix jerked up and said a word you wouldn't thought she knew. She immediately checked her alarm clock and found out that she had two hours before she had to go to school .To people, two hours is like eternity, but you forgot, Cybersix is not human. Early in morning, everyday, she has to gel her hair like Adrian's, iron Adrian's clothes, make sure that her disguise is in check (glasses, clothes, voice, etc, etc) AND do ordinary chores. This is one of her most demanding challenges besides trying to use the toilet in the gents J. So Cybersix decided to cheat. She drew the curtains and used her powers even though she had only an hour of sleep. She did everything and had twenty minutes to spare so she wondered whether she should pay her class back by giving them another test, but in the end, she decided that she wasn't human if she gave them another test. "Wait a minute, I'm not human." Cybersix said, but before she could think it through, her twenty minutes were up and she had to go to work as Adrian.

In school, Lucas was teaching Adrian's class about human reproduction and the class was pretty giggly after the lesson. When Adrian entered the class, grumpy after his lack of sleep, Lori tried to blow him kisses. Adrian usually ignores Lori, but today, Adrian was very grumpy and became agitated by this. He retaliated by failing Lori in her test. Later in the staff room, Adrian revived himself over numerous cups of coffee and wondered whether it was fair to fail Lori. So he got another literature teacher to look at Lori's test paper. The other literature teacher's words were, "This paper is absolute rubbish! This student deserves a zero!" Adrian felt much better after this J.

After school, Lucas and Adrian went to their usual café to grab a bite or should I say, 'bites'. "Hey, Adrian, there's something in the newspaper saying that the US military is looking for a guy called Von Richter. Adrian immediately flinched. "Adrian, what's wrong with you?" inquired Lucas who was now looking concerned. "Err…Well, gotta go and mark test papers, see you tomorrow Lucas." Adrian said quickly. Adrian grabbed his books and sped off before Lucas could say "Hey!" 

Later in his apartment, Adrian became Cybersix. Cybersix HAD to go out tonight, not because of stress, but because her monthly supply of sustenance was running out (at every end of the month, Cybersix goes on a mad cleansing spree in the city, killing about 30 or more Fixed Ideas and throwing Jose off rooftops.) But tonight, the city was unusually quiet. "Too quiet. Something is wrong," thought Cybersix. She then heard boots on the hard, cobbled street below her, looking down she saw two soldiers dressed in urban warfare night camouflage. Their uniform was dull black unlike her shiny, black leather suit. They appeared to be carrying a metal box with the words saying "biological hazard." They were talking as they half-dragged, half-carried the box on the pavement. 

"Hey Bob, I think the guy we nuked was the last of them. Jeez, this green stuff is heavy." Said the first soldier. "Don't you dare drop it Tim, Joe dropped it and spilled some of it on his arm, Wade is now treating him for first degree burns." replied the other soldier. "There's got to be a hundred tubes of this stuff, man. Wonder what will happen to us if we dropped it," said the first soldier again. Back up on the roof, Cybersix muttered "Hello opportunity." 

As the soldiers turned around the corner, the first soldier was knocked unconscious. The other soldier drew out his silenced MP5 but Cybersix savagely kicked him in the balls and the soldier went down. Cybersix grabbed the box and got back on the rooftops and headed home. In her apartment, she opened the box's lid and her face was colored green by the light. Inside there were a hundred test tubes of sustenance as the soldier had said all packed in ice. As she sipped a test tube of sustenance, she wondered why soldiers dressed in black ran around at the dead of night carrying boxes of sustenance.

Somewhere in another part of the city, the soldiers Cybersix attacked reported to the Lieutenant whom we saw earlier inside an a abandoned warehouse. "We were attacked sir." Chorused both of the soldiers. "By who?" Barked the Lieutenant. "No idea sir, but I swear our attacker was female, because she had a shape of a woman sir. She whacked my dick, and guys will never whack each other's dicks," Said the second soldier. "Strange privates, you are saying that a WOMAN knocked both of you out and took that box of I-don't-know-what-the-hell-it-is substance. If what you guys say is true, we will find her. Dismissed." Said the Lieutenant. 

As the soldiers went out, another came in carrying a cage with Jose inside. The soldier saluted the Lieutenant and said, "We found this ass giving commands to those mutants, sir." "So, if this is the guy giving us all this trouble, why is he so small?" asked the Lieutenant. "Hell would I know sir." Replied the soldier. "Oh well, we will interrogate him." Jose had stopped screaming, kicking and punching but he squeaked "Cybersix must had told you to catch me, that female freak!" 

Suddenly the Lieutenant opened the cage, grabbed Jose by his throat and held him up with a Colt .45 pointed at his head. "WHO IS THIS CYBERSIX?!" Roared the Lieutenant. After that Jose began gushing information about the cyber series and about other creations of Von Richter. "Von Richter, my master, will come and kill you all. Be afraid!" Squeaked Jose. 

"The Marines are afraid of nothing, by the end of this mission, your so called master would be captured and brought to justice!"


	2. Part 2

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps in Hell: Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Due to the overwhelming response (silence except for crickets sounds), I have decided to add the Cybersix theme song in English (965k) click [here][1] to download it and to bring you this part earlier. Play it while you read. Where did we stop? Oh yeah. Our friend the Lieutenant was interrogating Jose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jose was lying in a heap in the far corner of the warehouse; having been knocked out by the Lieutenant (He had used Jose as a stress ball, a punching bag and a dartboard.) "I'm done with this dick, lock him up." Ordered the Lieutenant. The soldier returned, took hold of Jose, stuffed him back in the cage and went out. The Lieutenant summoned his second-in-command who was a sergeant. "Sir?" asked the Sergeant. "I need to discuss a problem with you Rick." Said the Lieutenant. "Which is?" replied the Sergeant skeptically. "I believe that we have what could either be a serious enemy or an ally. After interrogating the prisoner, I have learnt that one of Von Richter's best creations is fighting against him. In fact it's a she, going by the name of Cybersix. I believe she was the one who attacked two of our Marines, but I cannot confirm that it was because she wanted to do it for fun. Most probably she wanted the sustenance the Marines were carrying. " "Sustenance sir?" asked the Sergeant. "The green stuff that we found on those mutants." Said the Lieutenant. "I shall brief you on what I have learnt from the prisoner, Sergeant." he added. After briefing the sergeant, "Sir, our orders were to bring back any evidence or people who can testify in court. This Cybersix is three quarters human, sir, so I believe she can act as a witness." Replied the sergeant. "Good idea Rick. Tomorrow night, we will attack Von Richter's castle stronghold, go and find ten volunteers. Dismissed." Replied the Lieutenant. "Sir yes sir!" Barked the sergeant and went out. "God, we're going to have rough night tomorrow." Muttered the lieutenant.

Next morning, in Cybersix's apartment… 

"Deedeedeedeedeedee!" beeped Cybersix's alarm clock next to her bedside. Suddenly, her arm shot out and smashed the clock into very, very, very, small bits. Cybersix rose from the covers, rubbed her eyes, stared at the mutilated clock's face, and let out a scream.

She had hour only (Mayday! Mayday! Red Alert! Total Panic!) Suddenly, this really stupid and risky idea came to her head. Why don't Adrian go on sick leave (presumably flu,) and she goes as herself! So our dear Cybersix hopped out of bed and took out a disguise kit ("10 001 Disguises for the Desperate Fugitive" which she bought from a garage sale,) wore a female three piece suit (I didn't mean a bikini, do you think I am that perverted? I mean a skirt, a blouse and a jacket; the type office workers wear.) Cybersix dressed up, powdered her face and wore a pair of thinned rim spectacles unlike Adrian's black rimmed ones. She decided to use Cybersix's voice. If you had looked at Cybersix now, you would be surprised that she didn't look like Cybersix at all (More like Dot from Reboot.) she cooked up the name Katherine Ryder (not her brightest idea) and was going to use it.

At school, Lucas went to Adrian's table, wondering why he didn't see Adrian for the entire day. "Maybe Adrian is pretty busy today," he thought. But when he reached Adrian's table, Adrian wasn't there. Instead, a black-haired, young, female teacher was sitting there marking assignments. "Um, did you see Adrian?" asked Lucas to the new teacher. "Well, Adrian is on medical leave so he sent me to relief him. By the way, my name is Katherine Ryder." Replied the teacher, smiling as she continued marking the assignments. "Your voice sounds very familiar." Said Lucas as he squinted at Katherine/Cybersix but he couldn't pinpoint which person in his memory sounded like Katherine. In the end, he gave up. "Since Adrian isn't here, why don't you come with me to dinner. My name is Lucas, I'm Adrian's friend and colleague." Lucas explained. "Oh, You're Lucas. Adrian has told me about you. Ok, give me a minute to pack my things." Replied Katherine as she shuffled the assignments she was marking and placed the neat pile into her briefcase. Katherine then got up and followed Lucas out.

Later, in the café… 

"This food is superb!" Exclaimed Katherine. "Yep, that's why Adrian and me come to this place often." Said Lucas. "Oh! Look at, the time! I better get home before my mother has a cow, bye!" Said Katherine as she picked up her briefcase and got up to go. "When will I get to see you again?" Lucas asked. "You will get to see me again Lucas." She said as she exited the café. As he thought through what Katherine's words meant he absent-mindedly looked at a black leather handbag at the next table. Then it hit him. "She's Cybersix!" shouted Lucas, jumping to his feet. Other diners look at him as though he was a lunatic.

Later, in an abandoned warehouse… 

"Lock, cocked and ready to rock, sir!" yelled a Marine. Ten of the Marines were now wearing gas masks, kevlar vests, kevlar helmets and their usual urban warfare night camouflage. Each soldier was a walking arsenal. The marines either carried M16s with M203 grenade launchers or flame-throwers as their primary weapons. Those who could handle more carried the occasional 5.56mm M249 SAW machine gun. The Lieutenant was carrying an H&K MP5 with several spare clips, not to mention his grenades. "Ok boys, we're not going to attack Von Richter alone. The Air Force and the Navy will be helping out, so we don't need to worry about the welcoming committee. When we get inside, we are to advance quickly and shoot anything that moves. We may have to watch out for booby traps, though. I heard that Von Richter manage to take some World War II weapons along with him when he fled Germany. OK BOYS! ARE YOU READY TO KICK ASS AND LIVE FOREVER?" "SIR YES SIR!" shouted the squad. "Okay then, everyone get into the APC, its going to be a rough journey."

Meanwhile, back in Cybersix's apartment, Cybersix dropped her disguise and became Cybersix. She wondered whether she should hinted to Lucas that her disguise was Cybersix. "Maybe this was a good idea, it'll make Lucas think that Katherine is Cybersix not Adrian." Cybersix said to herself. But deep inside, she felt that it was wrong, somehow. Cybersix opened her window, feeling the breeze as she leapt out into the darkness. 

As the APC ran straight across the dirt road into the jungle where Von Richter castle stronghold was located, the Marine's heads knocked into each other as the APC jumped over the rough road. Mercifully, the APC screeched to a halt, causing the troops slam their heads sideways. "OKAY BOYS! Get your fat asses out of this APC before I make you all drop twenty!" There was a big scramble for the exit. 

Outside… 

"We are to advance in an orderly fashion so… MOVE IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CHRISTMAS!?" The Lieutenant half screamed, half shouted at his men. The Marines began to mutter mutinously themselves as they charged into the jungle in single file. A few minutes later, Von Richter castle came into view. The Lieutenant called the soldiers to halt. "Private Andrews! Up front now!" Ordered the Lieutenant. A soldier wearing spectacles ran forward. He had a radio set strapped to his back. The Lieutenant yanked out a receiver from the radio and spoke into it. "This is Unit 0, requesting air strike. Target is castle stronghold, map reference."

"Yes Sir. Air-strike will reach your location in T minus 20 minutes, standing by." cackled the voice from the radio. The Lieutenant hanged up the phone and shouted to his men to hit the dirt.

Shortly after, Seven F/A-18 Hornets were scrambled off the deck of the USS John F. Kennedy, loaded with enough AGM-65 Mavericks to destroy a city block. "This is Eagle One. We are approaching target, ETA 10 minutes." Radioed the flight leader as he and his squadron angled their jet fighters towards Meridian's coast. The F/A-18s flew low, causing a sonic boom loud enough to rattle windows as they shot out of the city's airspace towards the jungle. "We are beginning our attack run." The F/A-18s locked Von Richter's castle on their HUDs and fired off their missiles. Fourteen AGM-84E SLAM Air-to-Ground missiles bent on destruction shot straight at Von Richter's castle. The missiles impacted and blew huge chunks out of the castle. In a few seconds, Von Richter's fortress, which before looked like a castle out of a Dracula movie, now looked like a building during war. The Lieutenant grabbed his MP5 and shouted "GO GO GO! STORM THE CASTLE!" 

The Marines quickly leapt to their feet and charged up the slope towards the castle. 

On reaching the front door, a Marine used the butt-stock of his rifle to knock down the weakened door of the castle. The other Marines charged in, shouting and yelling as they opened fire, gunning down Fixed Ideas and Technos who were running around repairing the castle. The Marines pounded down the main hallway, cutting down anything that stood in their way with gunfire. After running up a flight of steps, the Marines reached the door to Von Richter's study. A demo expert quickly stuffed plastic explosive in between the hinges of the door while the other Marines backed away. The explosion blew the doors apart and sent remains of the door hurling in every direction. Von Reichter, who was using his gigantic computer, turned and stared into the muzzle of an MP5. "Move it." Snarled the Lieutenant. Von Richter was grabbed roughly by two large-sized Marines carrying M249s. The Marines got out by the same way they came in, gunning down every monster they saw. They then ran out of the castle and into the jungle with the elderly Von Richter in tow. Within seconds, they were back in the APC, which was heading at flank speed back towards Meridiana. 

Inside the APC, Von Richter was staring at the grim looking Marines and even grimmer looking guns, poised to shoot him if he made any attempt to escape. "I sure you know who we are, and what we want with you. Our forefathers once fought people like you. We are going to repay you for every patient you worked on, for every allied soldier you killed, for every creation you created that died when you wanted to take back life that you had given to them, and for every living thing whose blood is on your hands. The days are numbered for people like you, you fucking, sadistic Nazi prick." growled the Lieutenant. Von Richter was speechless, intimidated by the masked faces of the Marines as they stared back at him. Then the sergeant spoke. "Juden," he said, pointing to himself. "Juden." 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/csfiringrange/css.mp3



	3. Part 3

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps In Hell Part 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later, back in the warehouse, Von Richter had been stuffed and gagged, tied to a chair, and dumped into a spotlight in the middle of the building. Little did Von Richter know that in the darkness, the lieutenant and his second-in-command were standing at the far corner watching. "Sir, Since we got our man, why aren't we being extracted?" questioned the sergeant, shifting his gaze from Von Richter to his superior. "I called for the extraction team to pick us up, but the LST would take at least two days at the least to get here. Besides, we still have unfinished business." Replied the lieutenant. The lieutenant and sergeant turned and left the warehouse. "Sir, you mean capture Cybersix?" asked the sergeant as both of them walked into another warehouse where the other marines were. "Exactly sergeant." Replied the Lieutenant as he stopped at a medic who was using a laptop computer. " Corporal Wade, have you got that residue analyzed?" Asked the lieutenant as the medic got up and turned to face the lieutenant. "Yes sir. I've found enough genetic material to accurately identify Cybersix. I'll get Price to hack into the hospital file database and find a match to our sample." "How long will this take Corporal?" Asked Lieutenant. "One hour for us to hack the passwords and two to three hours to find a match to our sample, Sir." Reported the medic. "As you were corporal." The medic sat back down at the computer console. "Get your men ready sergeant and standby for further orders." Barked the lieutenant to his sergeant "SIR YES SIR!" shouted the sergeant, he saluted and jogged off.

Earlier on, Adrian and Lucas were having dinner at the café, when suddenly without warning, two sonic booms hit the café. The first sonic boom cracked the glass in the windows; the second shattered it entirely, scattering glass bits on everyone in the café. "What was that?" exclaimed Lucas, dusting the glass off himself." "Whatever it is, I don't like it." Adrian replied straightening his spectacles. Outside, people were coming out of their homes to check the extent of damage. A man sitting behind Adrian answered Lucas's question. " Was a Falklands war veteran. Military jets make those kinds of booms and nobody in the world would fly like that except for… American Navy pilots on a bomb run! TAKE COVER!" The man dived underneath his table. A few seconds later, a distant explosion rocked the café. This time, the people screamed louder than the time the sonic booms hit the café. Plaster and dust rained for the ceiling, everyone fell to the floor and was covered with dust, plaster and debris. Lucas was coughing as he got up. The café was still in one piece and people were slowly crawling to their feet. Lucas helped a very white Adrian Siedelman up to his feet. "You okay, Adrian?" Choked Lucas as he started coughing again. Adrian cleaned his spectacles and saw Data 7 crouching behind a Dumpster opposite the café, waiting. "Got to check whether my windows are intact, see you later Lucas." Adrian jogged out of the café and tore down the street towards his apartment. As he ran, sirens echoed through the dark cobbled streets of Meridiana.

Adrian Siedelman opened his apartment door and walked in. Inside, Data 7 got up and stared at him in a bemused way. Adrian looked suspiciously at Data 7and took a peak of himself in the mirror. Adrian saw that he looked as pale as a ghost. He then turned around and smiled. "Looks like I need to take a bath." After cleaning up, Cybersix emerged from the bathroom in her usual leather outfit. "Hmmm. I wonder why the United States military is doing in Meridiana. Let's go and check it out, Data 7." Cybersix put on her hat and leaped out of her apartment through her shattered window. Cybersix ran and leaped, covering distance as fast as Michael Johnson on steroids. Cybersix then spotted a thick column of smoke rising from her right. She changed direction and headed towards the column of smoke. Finally she reached the edge of the city. She could see the source of the smoke and she really didn't know whether to feel happy or sad, only… disturbed.


	4. Part 4

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps In Hell Part 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for producing this part late again, I have been pretty busy with schoolwork. I have built a Web site about C6, [http://c6compendium.freeservers.com][1]. It's open but some pages are under construction. I have created some music for C6. Here's a sample, it sounds like a church choir singing the C6 theme song in a cathedral. [Click here][2] to download. 

Cybersix had seen what was left of Von Richter's castle (not much). She didn't notice an APC rushing through the dark towards the city. Cybersix didn't know what to do then. It was just so sudden and she wasn't prepared for this. The solution was to return to her apartment and figure out who did it, why they did it, when did they did it and most importantly, who is "they?" Cybersix looked at Data 7. "Looks like we need some time to figure this out, Data 7. You should go home and take a rest." Data 7 turned around and headed into the darkness. Cybersix sighed and headed towards her apartment. As she was leaping and running, she repeated the questions over and over again in her head. Suddenly… "I've got it!" She said happily. Unfortunately, Cybersix was not paying attention to where she was heading and she ran headlong into a metal pole.

"Ouch!" said Cybersix as she fell to the ground. "Hmm, next time I better watch where I'm going." Cybersix picked herself up and continued her journey home. Upon reaching her apartment, Cybersix peered at herself in the mirror. On top of her forehead was a very nasty-looking bruise. 

"No major damage, It'll heal." said Cybersix to herself. "Lucas said that the US military was looking for Von Richter. Later on, I attacked two men carrying sustenance (Good. At least she admits it.) They were carrying guns; they could have been soldiers, American ones. The incident at the café today. That man was right! Military jets on a bomb run, their target was Von Richter's castle. This makes them US military!" Cybersix exclaimed. "If they have capture Von Richter, my days are numbered." she said flatly. Cybersix fell backwards onto her bed and was fell sleep instantly.

It was three in the morning when…

"We have a match, sir!" Reported the medic tiredly as he took a stretch. "So who is it?" Said the lieutenant as he and the sergeant came over from their table where they had been discussing plans and drinking coffee. "It's a man by the name of Adrian Sidelman." Read the medic aloud. "Age: 22, Occupation: Teacher at Merdiana High School, address and telephone number are not specified." The sergeant spat out a mouthful of coffee. "Cybersix is a gay?!" 

"No sir, this DNA sample belongs to a young and healthy female. I believe that 'Adrian Sidelman' is just her cover identity."

"Let's go get her." grinned the lieutenant evilly. 

"Err…We can't have a shootout in a school." Interrupted the sergeant. "We track her until she gets out of the school, attract that bitch's attention, set up a rooftop trap and capture her. Sergeant, get your men in position. This is surveillance only. No shots to be fired. Understood? " Ordered the lieutenant "Yes sir." The sergeant walked away, slurping down the remainder of his early morning coffee.

The sun rose like any usual day in Meridiana. Adrian was going to school. As he walked down the street, he heard his name being called. Adrian turned and saw Lucas running toward him. "So Adrian, have you got your windows repaired?" asked Lucas after he had caught his breath. "Not really, but I'll get a window repair man to fix them tomorrow." Replied Adrian as both of them continued walking. Adrian noticed some guy with a crew cut leaning against the wall and reading a newspaper. Adrian thought he might be a street punk but went back to chatting to Lucas about yesterday's events and about the students in their classes. As Lucas and Adrian turned round the corner, the man whipped out a radio from his jacket pocket. "Subject has been sighted, moving down the street." With that, the man dumped the radio into his jacket, folded his jacket and walked up the street and disappeared around the corner. 

Adrian and Lucas turned around another corner and reached the school. As Adrian was climbing up the stairs towards the entrance, his eyes caught a glint from a man sitting at a café opposite the school. Adrian blinked and went back into the school. The glint was not from Adrian's imagination, but from the man's holstered Beretta 92. A radio came down his jacket's right sleeve. 

"Subject is in building." The man gulped down his coffee, stood up and walked down the street. Turning into an alley, he climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof of an apartment opposite the school building. The man Adrian saw reading the newspaper earlier was there in a black uniform and was wearing a kevlar vest and helmet. In his hands was a Heckler & Koch G3 Sniper Rifle. The man at the café yanked off his jacket. Underneath was a similar black uniform. The man slipped on a kevlar vest and put on a kevlar helmet, and then proned himself next to the other man. Once he got into a comfortable position, he extracted a pair of binoculars and a radio. 

"This is Rifle Team 2, we are in position."

"Lori gonna get it this time." Thought Adrian as he strolled down towards the staff room after a long and rough day. Lori had failed a major test and Adrian was going to see her parents the next day. Lori had also gotten 4 hours of detention courtesy of Lucas. Adrian went to his table and gathered his stuff up. "Hey Adrian," Lucas said as he came into the staff room. "Could I have a word with Lori's parents too?" "Sure, why not?" replied Adrian in a muffled voice as was looking in his desk drawer. As Adrian appeared from behind his desk with the documents he was looking for, Adrian noticed that Lucas was staring at his forehead. "How did you get that nasty bruise on your head?" Lucas inquired. "Um… well, I bumped my head on my table just now, I'll be okay." He cleared up his table and Lucas and Adrian exited the staff room. 
    
    
    "This is Rifle Team 1, target is proceeding down the main corridor. Sir, target is moving out of our visual range, permission to move out to Point C." "This is Command, permission granted. Do not attract any attention from target while you are transferring. Command out." The two marines grabbed their equipment and slid down the fire escape that lowered into the alley. There, they brushed away garbage cans to reveal two black Kawasaki motorbikes. The Marines hopped onto them and the bikes screamed out of the alley. The Marine bikers zoomed around the corner, heading towards the café Adrian and Lucas were going to have their dinner. 

"This is Rifle Team 2, we have totally lost contact with the target, waiting for further orders." "This is Command. Find a sniping position overlooking an apartment by the address of 11107, Gateway Avenue, S. Apartment 4-A, Meridiana SBC 6V 8B1. Standby for further orders, command out." The two Marines exchanged "_What the hell?" _looks as they got up and disappeared over the side of the building. A moment later_,_ a black HUM-VEE skidded out of the alley and turned at high speed around the corner, its tires screeching as darkness descended on Meridiana.

As the last light of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, Meridiana was plunged into darkness for a moment before the streetlights came on. No one noticed two dots appearing from the horizon, flying over the sea towards Meridiana. Two MH-60 NightHawks were flying across the surface of the water, flying low enough to avoid radar detection, but high enough so that they wouldn't crash straight into the water if the pilots made a mistake. "E.T.A to landing is twenty minutes, our destination is an abandoned warehouse by the dock. We will rendezvous with Team One, is that clear Marines?" 

"SIR YES SIR!" 

Back in the warehouse, The Lieutenant and his second-in-command, Sergeant Rick Johnston, were discussing a battle plan on the table. "Basically Sir, we get Rifle Team 1 to fire off some pop shots, and then get them to make Cybersix follow them into our rooftop firing range. Our Marines will conceal themselves behind rooftop objects like vents, chimneys and water tanks, and fire at Cybersix, they will miss of course. They and the NightHawks would force her towards our tranquilizer-armed snipers who will take her down. Mission accomplished!" 

"How the hell did we get helos? We didn't bring any." 

"They're on their way her Sir, two MH-60s and 30 more Marines." 

"Christ! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Sorry Sir, I just received the messages just now." 

Above them a Marine looking through the windows at the second level shouted down " Hey Sergeant! Hey, sarge! The other guys are here!" The Lieutenant and Sergeant left their table and walked towards the main door as two marines opened it. 

Outside, the two NightHawks were landing in the carpark as marines poured out of them, keeping low as they ran from their choppers. A Marine leading the new group came up to the Lieutenant and the sergeant. "Sergeant Stanley Hendrickson reporting, sir! I have been ordered to join the Team to accomplish your mission." 

"Sergeant, we have accomplished our primary objective, but we still have the secondary objective to deal with before we can leave this place." 

"Understood Sir!" shouted Sergeant Hendrickson. He motioned to his Marines and they quickly ran into the warehouse. The lieutenant and the sergeant remained outside, watching as the helicopters were refueled. "Rick, when do want to start that plan of yours?" 

"As soon as Cybersix reaches her apartment Sir." 

"Which is now Sergeant, Get moving." 

"You're the boss." Replied the sergeant. 

   [1]: http://c6compendium.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/c6compendium/ChoirMP3.zip



	5. Part 5

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps in Hell: Part 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Adrian and Lucas were sitting at their usual table at the café, talking about the usual topics, over their usual dishes for dinner. The only thing different this evening was that Adrian head was centered in a sniper's crosshairs. "Man, if that asshole wasn't a witness for Von Richter's trial, his head would have exploded like a ripe watermelon by now." Mumbled the sniper to his companion, as they waited on top of an apartment block opposite the café. 

Meanwhile, the HUMVEE swerved into a deserted alley. The HUMVEE skidded to a stop and the Marines inside leapt out and climbed up a fire escape onto the roof of the apartment. "How many f***ing times are we going to climb fire escapes, I feel like some kind of goddamned fireman. I hate urban warfare." Griped the first marine to his sniper counter-part. "Quit yapping, I got to hear your stupid complaints AND carry a damn twenty pound sniper rifle up five stories of rusted fire escape. Do the USMC and me a favor. SHUT UP. " Growled the sniper as they headed towards the edge of the flat roof. "Okay, LT told us that the target's apartment window was four windows up and three windows to the left." "You mean that cracked window over there?" Asked the first marine again as he pointed to Cybersix's apartment window. "That's it. Let's make ourselves disappear." The sniper and his partner concealed themselves behind a water tank.

"I got to go, Lucas, see you tomorrow." Said Adrian as he got up and went out of the café and walked down the road. " Sir, Subject has left the café, should we pursue?" "Negative, fallback to base for briefing, now." "Sir yes sir." Replied the Marine mechanically. "Hey Tower, LT wants us to come home, let's beat it!" 

"Right on." Replied his fellow marine. The Marines once again slid down the ladder to the ground.

Adrian took out his key and inserted it into the lock. He turned the key and opened the door to his apartment. "Sir, target is spotted, he is entering the apartment, standing by." Adrian Siedelman removed his glasses, undid his hair and… 

"We have visual confirmation that target is Cybersix, standing by." 

"I feel like some kind of pervert." muttered the Marine sniper to his friend as they crouched behind the water tank. 

"Nice figure." Came the reply from the other Marine. 

"Quit staring, you dirty f***. We got a job to do." 

Suddenly, the sniper's tactical radio crackled. "This is Command, attract Cybersix's attention, you may use your weapons but do not kill or injure her. Once she follows you, proceed to Point B and await extraction." The Sniper fumbled and brought his radio to his lips. "Are you sure Sir?" 

"Sure as hell, get her." Came the reply. The sniper and the Marine exchanged looks and shrugged. 

"Orders are orders." Said the sniper. With great skill, the sniper aimed his H&K G3 sniper rifle at the window and in a split second, he shifted the dial of the gun from safe to auto slowly with his left thumb. He held his breath, took aim and squeezed the trigger.

Cybersix was sitting on her bed fully dressed in her night outfit, putting on her black high heels. Suddenly, without warning, the window shattered. Cybersix instinctively jumped off her bed and hugged the floor as the G3's 7.62mm bullets stitched a line across her bed, bringing up puffs of foam stuffing. Cybersix quickly crawled across the floor to the window. Looking slowly out of the window, she saw the Marine sniper in a firing position with his G3. She ducked her head as a single 7.62 round hit her mirror, shattering it. The sound of breaking glass was deafening. Cybersix ears were ringing as she poked her head up again. This time the Sniper had his G3 pointing downwards, but his left hand was formed into an unmistakable salute with his middle finger. Another Marine was shouting vulgarities at her. "Come on you f***ing bitch! Try and f*** us. Bet you don't have the f***ing guts to f*** us, the f***ing Marines. My f***ing grandmother can f*** better than you, you dumb f***!" Cybersix didn't hear the entire message, but she got the gist. Burning with anger, she quickly slipped on her high heels and leapt out of her apartment and onto the roof where the Marines were. 

By the time she had landed onto the roof, the Marines had already sprinted down the row of roofs and were scurrying away like naughty children. Cybersix pursued them as they began a high-speed and high-rise chase through the rooftops of Merdiana. As they approached a flat rooftop of an office building, the Marines leapt off the edge. Cybersix ran towards a ledge and looked down. Nothing. 

The Marines had actually had swung down and landed through the windows onto the last floor of the building. The Marines got up from the carpeted floor, dusted themselves and saluted the Lieutenant as he came into the room. "Is she up there?" Asked the Lieutenant, motioning with his finger. "Sir, she's up there alright, trying to find us and kick our asses because she's pissed." Grinned the sniper evilly. The Lieutenant's radio crackled. "She's in our foresights Sir. Time to rock and roll!" 

Back on the roof, Cybersix was still looking down wondering where the heck were those stupid men. She turned around and saw Data 7 landing nimbly in front of her. " Gee Data 7, you heard those shots as well?" She squatted down and rubbed Data 7's head. Two hundred meters away… 

"That bitch is now petting her oversized kitty's head, should I let loose Sir?" 

"Affirmative. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT fire directly at the target and that goddamned pussy cat." Crackled the Lieutenant's voice over the radio. 

The Sergeant was with two privates and Corporal Wade, the platoon's medic. He quickly relayed the message to twelve other Marines, who were in four different groups, which in turn were scattered around the area. "Okay boys, weapons are hot, just don't pump the target and her cat with bullets." Ordered the sergeant. After that, he nodded to the two other Marines next to him, drew out his M-16 while the two other Marines hoisted an M60 heavy machine gun onto the top of the water tank they were hiding behind. The sergeant cocked his rifle and the two marines followed suit. The sergeant took aim and fired, the combined firepower of the two weapons tracing a line of bullets towards Cybersix. 

Cybersix jumped away as the bullets tore apart the place she was standing on a few second ago. Before the sounds of the first shots had faded, other Marines armed with similar weapons started firing. Cybersix leapt left and right as she ran towards the only place that seemed not to be covered by the crazed trigger-happy commandos. She ran southwards towards the sea. The Sergeant did not reload after his magazine had been depleted, seeing that Cybersix had fled southwards. He had achieved his mission objectives. 

"Hey Stan, target is fleeing towards your helos. She's all yours, bud." 

"Hear ya loud and clear Rick." Replied Sergeant Stanley Hendrickson as he signaled the pilot sitting next to him to take the chopper into the air. The two MH-60 NightHawk helicopters took off from the warehouse car park and into the air, heading towards Cybersix's position. 

Cybersix and Data 7 had landed on a rooftop of a bakery and were taking in deep breaths in an attempt to relax. She could feel her heart thumping, and a large updraft was blowing down the back of her neck. Wait a minute, hearts don't produce wind. Cybersix spun around and found herself facing the nose of a NightHawk helicopter a few meters away from her. In a split second, Cybersix had jumped away from the spot she was standing on as a salvo of 7.62mm bullets pockmarked the roof of the bakery. Cybersix leapt onto the next rooftop as a second helicopter flew down like a bird of prey with Cybersix as the prey. Cybersix dodged left and right as the M60s riddled the roof with gunfire. Bits of cement, plaster and debris were shot up. Cybersix turned sharply to her left and the helicopter overshot. Unfortunately, the first helicopter had caught up and was now chasing her. "That bitch sure can run." Commented the Sergeant as he watched the entire chase through his binoculars. He picked up his radio. "The target's going straight at our snipers, keep it that way, Stan." 

"Copy that Rick, that bitch ain't going anywhere else." Little did Cybersix know that she was running straight into the Marine snipers whose mission was to take her down… 

"This is Rifle One-One, I have acquired the target, standing by for further orders." 

"This Rifle One-Two, I have also acquired target." 

"This is Rifle Two-One, target is in my sights." 

"Rifle Two-Two reporting, I got a lock on the target." 

"This is Command, _Execute! Execute! Execute!_" 

The four snipers heard the order. They immediately took aim and fired, their tranquilizer guns making a soft _puff_ sound unlike their high-powered bullet firing counterparts. Cybersix wondered when they would stop chasing her. "If I continue like this, I'm going to collapse from exhaustion, is that what they want?" Thought Cybersix tiredly, as she ran in a zigzag fashion, dodging the occasional 7.62mm bullet fired from the helicopters, which were still in the air following her, keeping at a constant speed. 

Suddenly, Cybersix saw a flash coming from a distance, but she was too slow and too tired to dodge the dart that came after it. The dart embedded itself into the back of her neck. A second dart, shot by another marine sniper, hit her a split second later in her right thigh. Data 7 was hit in the left hindquarter and the stomach. Cybersix staggered and tripped over Data 7 as both of them collapsed onto the ground. 

"Okay boys, we got her!" shouted the Sergeant as he got up from his hiding place. The Marines came out from their respective hiding places and converged around Cybersix and Data7. Wade bent down and checked Cybersix's and Data 7's pulse before giving his verdict. "They're still alive. Phew, didn't overdose the darts, we got three hours till they wake up." Announced the medic as he stood up. "Okay boys, let's pack up and get the hell outta here before the locals find us." Barked the Sergeant, as the Marines lifted Cybersix and Data 7 into the Nighthawks. Then the Marines flew off, leaving only empty bullet casings on the rooftop battlefield of Meridiana.


	6. Part 6

Tonight Von Richter Sleeps In Hell: Part 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As I promised, this is the last part of the story. I will still be writing Cybersix fanfics, mostly on military involvement. Well, if you had loved this story, for your information, this fanfic is just the end of the beginning of C6 fanfiction written by me. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Cybersix dreamt that she was flying over Meridiana, memories coming back to her. She then felt like she was emerging from a dark tunnel, heading towards a light at the end of it. Upon reaching it, she began to become conscious, seeing only blured shadows walking around and hearing voices. 

"Phew, she ain't dead." 

"When can we question her, Wade?" 

"Wait till she's fully awake, you can't question a unconscious person for crying out loud."

"Wake her up then." 

"It takes time, sir, the tranquilizer takes time to wear off." 

"When will it wear off goddamn it?" 

"Soon sir, be patient. See, she's waking up now." 

Everything came into focus and what Cybersix saw wasn't pleasant. She was chained down to a slab of concrete and standing in front of her, a collective sneer playing on their lips, were two Marines. "Well, well, looks like our catch of the day is awake, I trust you had a nice sleep?" one of them said, sneering. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked Cybersix as she struggled against her bonds. "Who am I? I am the person in charge of those soldiers that you attacked the pervious day and those soldiers that have brought you into custody. I know who you are and what you are Cybersix, I just want to know where your loyalties lie." Said the Lieutenant menacingly. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just bring you near, let you rest, and then give you to a few other guys who'll do the same."

"Von Richter wants me dead! Is that good enough for you! ?" Cybersix yelled in frustration as she tried to break free. "How am I going to know that you're telling the truth?" the Lieutenant retorted. "Ask him!" Snarled Cybersix as she tugged at the chains that were holding her immobile. "I'll ask him. And one more thing. Those chains are made of steel, so don't bother trying to break them." The Lieutenant and Wade walked off and exited the room. The Lieutenant walked down the corridor and entered another room. There, Von Richter was being dangled upside down and was swinging from side to side. "Get me down you Yankee pig dog!" Shouted Von Richter. "Not until you tell me want I want to know." replied the Lieutenant as he kneeled down, face-to-face with Von Richter. "Who is Cybersix?" Asked the lieutenant, his voice hard and cold. 

"That bitch! I created her and she ran amok! If I catch her, I'll cut her up and feed the parts to my dogs! I'll…" 

"That's enough." Said the Lieutenant as he shoved a rag into Von Richter's opened mouth. The Lieutenant stood up. "When I'll kill you, I'll kill you not because you are my enemy, but because you are really one sick bastard. Bye." The Lieutenant strided out of the room where his second-in-command. "So is Cybersix a friendly or a hostile, sir?" asked the sergeant. "Friendly, Rick." The Lieutenant and the sergeant headed back towards Cybersix's cell. "We owe her an explanation. She will help us if she knew what we are doing." Added the Lieutenant as both of them entered Cybersix's cell. "Now do you believe me?" said Cybersix tiredly. "Yes, I am sorry for treating a you like this, but I have to consider my orders and safety of my men." Replied the lieutenant, he signaled the two guards out side of the room to unlock the chains. "You know who we are and why we are here, but do you know why we need you?" Asked the Lieutenant as Cybersix stood up. "No, I don't." she said turning to face him. "We need proof that Von Richter has created monsters through his biological engineering. You are probably the only piece of evidence that can testify to Von Richter's crimes. I am also sure that you require sustenance to survive and without Von Richter, you will die from the lack of sustenance. The Marines do not kill innocent people." Explained the Lieutenant. Suddenly, his radio crackled. "Sir! We have numerous contacts closing in around the perimeter! Geez, they're Von Richter's creations! Permission to engage, sir!" 

"Permission granted! Sound the alarm!" The Lieutenant hollered into the radio. "Looks like we have company." He announced. "You two, make sure that Von Richter doesn't escape." Commanded the sergeant to the two guards. "What about me?" Said Cybersix. "A gunfight is not a activity a civilian should participate in, even if he or she has super-human strength." Said the Lieutenant as he and the sergeant ran out, leaving Cybersix locked in her room. 

The Lieutenant and the sergeant ran into the warehouse wearing their kevlar helmets and body armor. "Here sirs!" Said a marine, tossing two M16 automatic rifles to his superiors. Other Marines were breaking open crates and fishing out M16s, M60s, M249s and MP5s and ammo. The ammunition was loaded and the Marines broke open the windows and started firing at the advancing monsters. 

Outside, bullets were flying and the smell of cordite and smoke filled the air. Even under the deadly hail of bullets, the monsters kept on advancing and… Boom! Boom! Boom! "They're at the door." Shouted the Lieutenant over the deafening gunfire. Some of the Marines shifted the smoking muzzles of their M249 and M60 Machine guns towards the door. Bam! The door came down and the Monsters rushed in, their teeth and claws ready to tear the Marines apart. "FIRE! KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Shouted the Lieutenant as the Marines blasted away, cutting down the monsters as they charged in. The Lieutenant had ditched his M16 and now was using a M60 leftover in one of the crates. "GRENADES! WHERE ARE THE FUCKING GRENADES?!" Shouted the Lieutenant as he fired relentlessly at the tide of monsters. A few of the Marines broke open boxes and started throwing grenades at the Monsters if they were like rocks. Boom! Boom! Boom! The explosions rocked the warehouse drowning the sounds of gunfire. 

Unfortunately, this only delayed the onslaught for a few seconds. The tide of the battle began to change when… Ka-Boom! Ka-boom! Boom! The Sabot rounds from the three M1 Abrams main battle tanks that had been shipped to the Marines by LST the pervious night exploded, ripping the monsters apart. 

Spurred by the damage the tanks had created, the Marines pushed harder. They began bringing out their crated arsenal of Mk19-3 grenade launchers and TOW BGM-71 anti-tank missile launchers. These weapons gave the Marines some breathing space to… "CHARGE!" screamed the Lieutenant as the Marines jumped through the windows and doors of the warehouse, engaging Von Richter's mutant creations. The tanks charged out, crushing Technos and fixed ideas ruthlessly. The Fixed Ideas tried to use their missile launchers but the missiles bounced off harmlessly off the M1 Abrams chobham armor. 

Soon, the battle was over, with the Marines as victor. "Casualties, Wade?" asked the Lieutenant as he wiped the sweat off his face. "A few scratches and cuts that need stitching, that's about it. Replied the Medic." The Marines surveyed the battlefield. Dead monsters lay about, some missing parts, some burnt and some were all over the floor. Dismembered monster parts were everyone and the ground was slick with blood and sustenance. The smell of burnt flesh and hair was overwhelming. Some of the Marines were puking while others stood around, staring at the gruesome sight around them, too tired to feel sick. "Bring out Von Richter." Said the Lieutenant as he took a swig of whisky from his canteen. 

In a few minutes, Von Richter was dragged out and thrown onto the bloody ground. "The blood of your creations are on your hands, may god have mercy on your soul." Said the Lieutenant softly to Von Richter. "Fuck you for making me do this." Added the Lieutenant as he downed the remaining whisky. Just then, a Marine ran from the warehouse to the Lieutenant. "Sir, you should see this." Said the Marine passing him a pair of binoculars. The Lieutenant focused on the spot the Marine was pointing at and saw the Isle of Doom. "Holy Shit! Get me the radio now!" Screamed the Lieutenant.

The SSBN USS Ohio (Nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarine) was cruising twenty miles off the coast of Meridiana when it received a new order. "Sir, we have a new top priority order over the SSIX, the Pentagon wants us to launch a nuclear missile at… a large and unknown target in the Merdiana bay area." Reported the Executive Officer. "What the hell?" replied the captain taking the printout from the XO. "Fire at an unknown target? Coordinates not applicable? Shit, what fucking target?" The intercom suddenly came on. "Conn, Sonar, we have a unknown contact in Merdiana bay, it's huge, bigger than a ship and its moving at twelve knots." The Captain picked up the intercom. "Sonar, Conn, Describe the contact." 

"Conn, sonar, the contact is huge, nearly a few miles across, it is in Merdiana bay and is moving towards the coast. If it continues this speed, it would hit the coast in one hour." The captain off the intercom and activated the public address system. "This is the captain, we are now going to fire a SLBM at a unknown contact off the coastal city of Meridiana. This is not an exercise, this is the real thing, people, and I expect you to do what you must do." The captain flicked off the intercom and gave the order. "XO, take us to launch depth." "Rising to launch depth, aye sir." The first mate responded as he angled the submarine upwards. "Two hundred feet, we are at launch depth." "Prepare missile tube 1." "Prepare missile tube 1, aye sir." "Open outer missile hatch." "Opening outer hatch, aye sir." "Fire missile 1." The first mate and the captain took out their keys and activated the missile. The captain began count down "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fire!" the captain pressed the red button and the Trident C-4 ballistic missile, carrying its deadly payload, shot out of the water and headed straight up into the air. The captain knew what he had done and hoped that this order was correct.

Back in Meridiana, the Marines saw the missile from its exhaust as it flew in an arch towards the Isle of Doom. The missile impacted and there was a mushroom cloud as the smoke rose into the air. First came the flash then the shockwave that almost threw the Marines of their feet. As the cloud dissipated, the Isle was no longer there anymore. "Looks like kill one for the navy." Said the Lieutenant smiling. Von Richter who was still on the floor wondered why Americans were more powerful than himself. During this time, Cybersix fell asleep due to the lingering effects of the tranquilizer and she didn't even wake up when the shock wave hit Meridiana, thanks to the type of tranquilizer the Marines used, which was meant for elephants.

By the time the sky began to lighten, the Marines had cleaned up the area, cleaning the ground with hoses and dozing the dead parts into the sea. After that, the Marines all nodded to sleep until the sun came up fully. Cybersix stirred from her sleep to find the Lieutenant waiting at the doorway. "Yes?" She said rubbing her eyes. "We're are going back to the United States, we're moving out in half an hour and you are coming along with us.' Said the Lieutenant calmly as if he didn't want her to ask questions. "But my cover, Lucas would…" said Cybersix in protest, but the Lieutenant cut her off. "That has been arranged. Adrian Sieldman is down with high fever and will not be at work for a week." The Lieutenant motioned to a pile of women's clothing. "I don't what type of size you wear so the guys bought different sizes, wear the ones that fit the best." Said the Lieutenant as he closed the door and walked away. 

Fifteen minutes later, Cybersix came out dressed in a long skirt, a blouse with a jacket over it. In the warehouse, the Marines were packing up their equipment into eight-wheeler M985 HEMTTs (Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck,) while the armored vehicles and helicopters were tied down and covered onto tank carriers. The warehouse was cleaned up and Cybersix and Data 7 was loaded into one on the HEMTTs as the trucks set off for a private airfield. The convoy of trucks did not cause a stir on the highway because that people thought that those were just trucks and nothing else. The tanks and NightHawks were well concealed with sheets and the Marines were only wearing their camouflaged uniforms and boots. They approached the back door of the airfield and the Lieutenant who was riding shotgun in the first truck of the convoy showed a pass to the guard who waved them through. The convoy headed past other aircraft till they reached four Lockheed C-5 Galaxies that had USAF markings on them. The pilots were waiting at the ramps of the aircraft and they help back the trucks into the cargo bays. Once everything was completed, the pilot announced the flight plan. "We will be flying non-stop from here to Langley Air Force Base, so it's going to be a long ride." The C-5s took to the air and headed north towards North America. 

Eight hours later, the C-5s touched down at Langley Air Force Base, Virginia. The Marines had all slept during the flight and were now stiff and in dire need of exercise. Von Richter, Jose and his creations where sent to the base stockade while the Marines went to freshen up in an unused ready room.

Two days later, in Washington D.C. The Judge at Von Richter's trial had sentenced Von Richter to life imprisonment and a life-long civil bond with the American government under the charges of manslaughter, countless acts of terrorism and other crimes such as murder in the first degree and robbery. Jose was sent of to a detention center for teenage delinquents. 

It was evening in D.C. Office workers were heading home from work but a lady with black hair was heading towards the Pentagon's south entrance. Showing a letter to the Secret Service agent on duty, she was allowed to pass. She entered the lobby and took an elevator up to a floor marked 'Biological and Chemical warfare Research Department.' She stepped out and walked passed the dark offices until she came to a laboratory. She opened the door and at the end of the dark lab, and seated there at a desk lighted by a table lamp was a man wearing a white lab coat. "Ah, you're here Cybersix, in time for the appointment." Said the man as Cybersix sat down. 

The scientist took out a metal box with a biohazard label and opened it. Cybersix and the scientist's face were bathed in red light. There in the container was a single glass cylinder filled with a glowing red chemical in foam padding. "This chemical will cure you of your dependence on sustenance once and for all. It will take effect an hour after you ingest it. Take this when you leave this lab, in addition to this. We will be giving you a passport, birth certificate and identity card by the name of Katherine Ryder, an Argentine citizen staying in Meridiana. Do you have any questions on the Von Richter case?" Asked the man. 

"I would like to ask one. Where do I fit into this case?" Asked Cybersix. "Well, When Von Richter came out of hiding to strike you, the NSA and the CIA were informed about it. At first, we thought that it was some kind of terrorist group, but after our agents in Meridiana brought back further information, we found out that it was a Nazi genetic engineer by the name of Von Richter. The NSA, FBI and the CIA took a few months to collect the information about him. We found out about Von Richter's creations and of course, the existence of sustenance. Since Von Richter is a Nazi, we had to capture him and try him for war crimes, but after learning that the Meridiana police force was unable to stop him, we decided to send a paramilitary convert operations group instead of FBI agents. The point is, without you, Von Richter wouldn't have come out of hiding and we wouldn't have known about Von Richter's threat." Explained the scientist. 

"So how would I know that Von Richter is locked away for good?" she persisted. "We have flown Von Richter to a military base in Arizona. He will be guarded 24 hours round the clock by the Marine unit stationed there." The scientist answered. "As for Jose, I don't think he can break out of the detention center we sent him to," he added with a grin. "Oh well, looks like everything is under control, I better catch my flight back to Meridiana." Said Cybersix as she got up from the table. 

"Goodbye Katherine Ryder, and enjoy your new life." The scientist smiled as Cybersix left the laboratory.

It was a sunny morning in Meridiana, the sun was shining on the sea, giving it a sparkling image. Lucas was walking to school, alone. "Hmm. I wonder where Adrian is today." He said to himself. He climbed up the stairs and entered the school. Lucas took a turn and walked into the staff room, he came to Adrian's desk and found that it was empty. "Huh?" "Hey, Lucas." Said the principal who had just came. "Do you know where Adrian is?" Asked Lucas. 'Well Mr Siedelman, had an unfortunate car accident and he passed away last night in hospital." Said the principal sadly. Lucas couldn't believe his ears, "Are you sure, Mr. Tilman?" Asked Lucas, looking downcast. "Yes Lucas, I got the hospital report on my table now." Replied the Principal. Lucas walked out slowly, depressed that Adrian wasn't around anymore. As he passed by Lori's class, he heard a familiar voice. Daring and hoping that it was Adrian, He stared into the class and saw… Cybersix teaching the class! Only instead of her black leather outfit, she was wearing a long blue skirt and a pastel colored blouse.

"Hey, wait up," yelled Lucas as he ran down the school corridor. Cybersix stopped and waited patiently for Lucas to catch up. "Its you." Lucas whispered in disbelief. "Yes Lucas, its me." Replied Cybersix, smiling gently. "But Von Richter…" Stammered Lucas. "He's gone now, I'm free." Said Cybersix/ Katherine. "What happen to Adrian?" Said Lucas seriously, the happiness gone from his voice. Lucas was surprised when Cybersix chuckled and shook her head. "Adrian's not dead." Said Cybersix once she regained her composure. Cybersix extracted Adrian's glasses and put it on and she pulled her hair back. She held Adrian profile for a second then she let her hair down and removed Adrian's glasses from her face. "You were Adrian all along?" Said Lucas in disbelief. "Yes Lucas." Laughed Cybersix. "Care for dinner?" Asked Lucas "I don't see why not." Answered Katherine. The couple walked down the road, towards the setting sun.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Arizona desert… 

Von Richter sat on a wooden stool facing the only light coming from his small one room cell, contemplating his fate. He felt a depth of black despair. Life in this stone cage beckoned as he looked up to the sunlight shining through the single window. Life. It would be a long one, probably a healthy one, and certainly a bleak one. Damn Cybersix he thought. Damn America.

The End

PS. You can read the Illustrated version by me at my Cybersix website at [http://c6compendium.freeservers.com][1]

   [1]: http://c6compendium.freeservers.com/



End file.
